hub_ideasfandomcom-20200213-history
Mighty Math Zoo Zillions 02 (12/24/2019) (YouTube stuff)
Announcer: How many bugs are there Annie: Count the bugs, how many are there Annie: Nick work! (Flora wants to move back away with the small fellow) Annie: Flora had to move back 1 space Annie: How far will Hop go in the next challenge, let's find out, spin it partner! Announcer: Find the total Annie: Yee-haw! (Flora wants to move back away with the big carnivorous plant with red lips and a tongue again in the hole) Annie: Looks like, Flora had to move back 4 spaces Annie: Hop, your turn, click the spinner to see how far you'll go! Announcer: How many bugs are there all together Annie: Way to go partner (Hop wants to move back away with the zany hatchling outside an egg and hatches up) Annie: Looks like, Hop had to move back 2 spaces Annie: Okay, Flora it's your turn, oh I love this part click the spinner! (Rumble wants to help the purple bird moved forward a little) Annie: Rumble moved forward 4 spaces Annie: Click the spinner to see how far you'll go! (Is the tortoise behind Rumble of the 1 player mode) (Zippy and Hop are the 2 player modes are next) Announcer: Find the total Annie: Good thinking! (Hop wants to move back away with the scary noises like crickets and owls and even glowing eyes in the cave peeking out) Annie: Looks like, Hop had to move back 4 spaces Annie: Well golly, looks like it's your turn, give her a spin! Announcer: What number comes next in this pattern Annie: Yahooey! (Zippy wants to move back away with the monkey swinging on a vine) Annie: Zippy had to move back 2 spaces Annie: Your up, Hop, now click the spinner! Announcer: What number comes next in this pattern (The monkey is swinging on the vine with Hop and Zippy are the 2 player modes) (And finally next there's Rumble and Flora are the 2 player modes) Announcer: How many bugs are there in all Annie: That was great! (Rumble wants to moved forward with the tortoise will help) Annie: Rumble moved forward 2 spaces Annie: Well golly, looks like it's your turn, Flora, click the spinner to see how far you'll go! Announcer: Find the total! Annie: Way to go partner! (Flora wants to move back away with the monkey swinging on a vine) Annie: Looks like, Flora had to move back 2 spaces Annie: Rumble, your turn, now click the spinner! Announcer: Find the total Annie: You've been on your way! (The giraffe peeks out the bushes will help Rumble moved forward out) Annie: Rumble moved forward 2 spaces Annie: Okay, Flora it's your turn, click the spinner to see how far you'll go! Announcer: How many bugs are there Annie: Doesy Doe and away you go! (Flora wants to moved back away with the spider poking beside and stepped into the bridge) Annie: Looks like, Flora had to move back 2 spaces Annie: Your up, Rumble, oh I loved this part, click that spinner! Announcer: Find the missing number Annie: That was great! (Rumble wants to move forward to help the random red cobra snake thingy) Annie: Good for you, Rumble moved forward 2 spaces Annie: How far will Flora go in the next challenge, let's find out, spin it partner! Announcer: How many bugs are there Annie: Good job! (Rumble wants to moved back away with the creepy bird thing peeking out) Annie: Rumble had to move back 2 spaces Annie: Okay, Flora it's your turn, click the spinner! (Rumble is finally made it in the finish line in the rock) Annie: Wew-wee, your faster than a leopard in the jungle (Annie eats a spicy pepper looks hot delicious) Annie: Your up, Flora, now click the spinner! Announcer: Find the missing number (The camera pans with the purple bird flying circles in and out) Annie: Nice work! (Flora wants to move back away with the giraffe) Annie: Flora had to move back 4 spaces Annie: Way to go, partner! (Flora is in the finish line and goals with Rumble are the best 2 player modes) Annie: Alright, you've made it, Flora! (Flora and Rumble with the fans cheering, they are the two players) Annie: Are you all ready for another game, just click the new button Annie: Hey! see y'all next time (Edmark, 1996) Jungle Trail game p05 last part from YouTube: CLASSIC gaming enigmaiz Category:YouTube stuff